MOA: Chapter 1
The Mark of Athena: Chapter List Chapter 1: Annabeth Annabeth was standing at bow of the Argo II. She was leaning over the side, in anticipation of her imminent reuniting with her boyfriend, Percy. While waiting for the boat to arrive at the Roman camp, she pondered the past few days. Her time on the boat was not enjoyable. Often, anemoi thuellai, or as Jason liked to call it, venti, would attack, sometimes with other monsters of the air. Luckily, Thalia had volunteered to come with them, and her bow and arrows took down most of the mosters. Even Will Solace, the only child of Apollo who had come on the trip, was impressed. Then Annabeth reflected upon her latest dream. Hera, the Olympian goddess who despised Annabeth the most, had visited her in a dream. Hera had imformed her of her plans. They were to travel to Rome with many demigods, Greek and Roman, then to Greece. After thwarting the giants' plan of destroying the original Mount Olympus, they were to send the Seven to the Doors of Death. Annabeth knew all about plans. This one seemed unlikely for success. Suddenly Leo's vioce jolted her out of deep thought. "We're right over the camp!" Annabeth snapped back into focus, and leaned over the edge even further. Nothing, just clouds, clouds, and more clouds. Suddenly a gust of wind scattered the clouds. Jason came up behind her. "Was that you?" Annabeth inquired. Nodding, Jason pointed downward. "There it is, New Rome." Following his gaze, Annabeth saw the camp, no - city. It was huge and well organized. And the architecture, wow! As the ship descended, she caught sight of a large crowd of people, all of them armed. She mentioned this to Jason. "The Romans were never the trusting type. As the Trojans said, Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." As he talked, Annabeth scanned the crowd for the familiar face of Percy. When she saw him, she recognized him immediately. He was standing off to one side with another girl. Both were wearing purple capes. Annabeth nearly cried out. Jason noticed her worry, and guessed the reason, "it's okay Annabeth. Annabeth, listen! That's Reyna, she is the praetor, leader of Camp Jupiter. From the purple cape Percy's wearing, he must have been elected the other praetor in my absence. Praetors lead the camp together, I doubt Reyna's his girlfriend." "Oh." Annabeth wanted to punch herself for believing the worst of Percy so quickly. "Sorry about that," Annabeth said, regaining her composure. "Let's go, we're probably getting off this thing soon." Jason nodded, and followed Annabeth to the lower decks. Annabeth couldn't wait. After eight months of not seeing Percy, worrying about what had happened to him, each hour became a day, each day a month, and each month an eternity. Now, finally, after searching for so long, she was here. Thud. The ship had landed. Slowly, the campers who had elected to come -- mainly the head counselors -- filed out of the Argo II. The campers gathered near the prow of the ship. Annabeth saw Jason step foward. "Hello, fellow Romans! You have probably wondered where I have been the past eight months, and I have no doubt Percy has explained to you recently. I was at the Greek camp for demigods. I, as your trusted former praetor, declare the Greeks to be our allies! We must gather together to defeat Gaia." Percy then came up. Annabeth gave him a huge smile. He smiled back and then concentrated on the crowds. "Just as I said. Jason Grace has confirmed what I have told you all. Now we can work together and sail to the old lands." Annabeth saw a tall, skinny boy speak up, "this is blasphemy! Reyna, you cannot possibly allow us, the mighty Romans, to work with those Graeci?!" At this, the girl, Reyna, spoke, "Octavian, Percy Jackson, as our elected praetor has just as much right to make descisions as I do. And in this I support him, as does Jason." Octavian fell silent. Then, Reyna said, "Unless there are more concerns, the meeting is adjourned, and we should properly welcome the Greeks." The congregation dissolved, and I immediatly sought out Percy. Upon seein him, I flung myself into his arms. "Nice to see you again, Annabeth." He said. "Allow me to give you a tour." Category:The Mark of Athena (Yunhua98) Category:Chapter Page